


【卓鹤】诱花 abo

by ketchupsth



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupsth/pseuds/ketchupsth





	【卓鹤】诱花 abo

仝卓跟着高天鹤来到了卫生间，刚走到门口，就看见高天鹤一个踉跄差点摔倒，连忙上前扶住了他。刚一触到眼前的人，仝卓就闻到了隐隐散发出的鸢尾花的味道，“鹤鹤，你......”  
高天鹤感觉到有人拉着他，慌乱地想要甩开，回过头看见是仝卓，又有些委屈地红了眼眶，手上却松了劲，“卓，我没带抑制剂......能不能......帮帮我......”高天鹤低垂着眼小声说着，语气中带着压抑的喘息。  
下一秒，仝卓就将人打横抱起，心里默默对着不省人事的蓝眼镜说了声抱歉，就径直结了账把人带去了酒吧附近的宾馆。  
刚一进房间，高天鹤压抑的情热就释放了出来，空气中瞬间铺满了鸢尾花的气味，仝卓被激得险些失去理智，还是控制住自己缓缓释放出信息素来安抚他。  
闻到熟悉的柚子味道，高天鹤委屈得眼泪都要掉出来了，挣扎着想要从仝卓身上下来。仝卓把他放到床上，一边低头轻吻他的眼角，一边在他耳边低声安抚：“对不起，鹤鹤，不哭了。”  
看着怀里的人逐渐平复下来，仝卓吻上了令他魂牵梦萦的唇。高天鹤的唇温软湿热，此刻被情欲染红，双唇微启着任由仝卓的舌尖在他口腔搅动，口中还带着点酒精味道。直吻到高天鹤有些喘不上气，仝卓才放开他。  
不知道是因为酒精还是情热，高天鹤的眼睑下一片嫣红，仝卓看着眼色迷离的高天鹤，神情突然严肃起来，捧着他的脸，认真地看着他问道：“鹤鹤，知道我是谁吗？”  
高天鹤听完，双手挂住了他的脖颈，呼出的热气划过仝卓的耳廓，“卓儿，我想要你。”说完还不知收敛地在仝卓颈边嗅了嗅，头发轻轻蹭着仝卓的下巴，像只粘人的小猫渴求主人的抚摸。  
此刻仝卓心软屌硬得一塌糊涂，反手将高天鹤压在身下，信息素不再遮掩地暴露出来，冲进高天鹤的鼻腔，引出了阵阵难耐的呻吟。  
仝卓剥掉了高天鹤的衣裤，手指向下游移，褪掉沾满水渍的内裤，抚摸上湿淋淋的穴口，高天鹤在接吻的时候就已经湿透了，因为情热而敏感的皮肤禁不起任何一点撩拨。  
太久没有用过的后穴还有些紧，仝卓怕他被弄伤，只好用手指慢慢揉开那个小洞。仝卓看着高天鹤在他指尖融化，努力抬着腰主动迎合仝卓手指的抽插，不小心按到某个突起的小点，还会引发身下人猫一般的细细呻吟。  
“仝卓，你怎么这么磨叽，你是不是不行呀~”高天鹤带着点挑衅的笑容对着仝卓撒娇。  
仝卓看着高天鹤被开发得差不多的后穴，抽出手指，低头俯在他耳边：“鹤哥，我行不行，你马上就知道了~”  
说着就扶起高天鹤的大腿，将自己硬得发烫的性器捅了进去。感受到后穴突然被填满，高天鹤被激出了眼泪，却仍然凑上去想要吞进更多。仝卓感觉自己被湿热的软肉紧紧包裹着，被挤出来的液体顺着高天鹤的大腿流下来，但这还不够，他想要更多。  
仝卓发了狠，抓住高天鹤的脚踝将性器全部退出再狠狠顶入，顶的高天鹤快要喊不出声。几次抽插之后，仝卓感觉自己撞进了一个小口，高天鹤猛地一个激灵向后仰过去，仝卓想要退出去，却被身下人用双腿箍住了腰。仝卓看着高天鹤泫然欲泣的抬起头，眼角挂着泪花问他：“卓儿，你不要我了吗？”  
仝卓被他的眼泪烫得心都化了，却又不甘心让他得逞似的，皱着下垂眼反问：“鹤鹤，你还会离开我吗？”活像一只委屈的小狗。高天鹤愣住了，心里突然生出几分愧疚，安抚一般抱着仝卓的脖子吻了吻他的眼角。“卓儿，我不会再离开你了，我是你的。”  
得到了对方的保证，仝卓便毫无顾忌起来。他猛地把人抱起坐在自己腿上，把着高天鹤的腰更用力地顶弄起来。这个姿势让仝卓的性器进的更深，高天鹤感受着体内的硬挺变着花样地磨蹭着生殖器口，忍不住哭喊着泄了出来，浓稠的精液喷在高潮过后起伏的胸口。仝卓坏笑着看他：“鹤哥，现在还说我不行吗？”  
高天鹤嗔怪地白了他一眼，仝卓轻笑，低头咬上了他胸前的红缨，舌尖轻佻地划过像舔吮樱桃一般，高天鹤忍不住轻喘出声。  
“鹤鹤，你以前说要给我生个合唱团，你说的是真的假的？”高天鹤有些无语地看着认真发问的仝卓，“那你以前说你一夜七次郎，你说的是真的假的？”仝卓皱着眉呈思考状。  
高天鹤俯身在他耳边轻声说：“你要是能一夜七次，我就给你生个合唱团。”嘴角带了点调笑，又像是勾引。勾起了仝卓更猛烈的冲撞，撞得高天鹤再也无力调笑他，才终于将性器深深埋进了高天鹤的生殖腔内。  
高天鹤感受着体内性器不断涨大成结，止不住地靠在仝卓怀里颤抖，紧接着他的后颈传来一丝疼痛，柚子和鸢尾花的味道交织着融合在空气中。  
一阵喘息过后，高天鹤抚摸着仝卓的头发吻上他的嘴唇，又舔了舔自己的嘴角。

果然我的恋人最甜了。


End file.
